Karin Shiraishi
Karin Shiraishi (白石 かりん Shiraishi Karin) is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 85 of volume 17 and Episode 113 of the anime. She is a Lovely type idol using coral pink theme color. Karin also appears in Angel Simulator for 3DS. She left Parijuku to write songs for her performance. In order to make her returned, find both the Blue and Yellow Crystals. Player will meet Karin for a while after finding the Blue Crystal, but is will not reside permanently until the Yellow Crystal has been found. Appearance Karin has neck-length red/orange colored hair and pink eyes. Her bangs are straight and noticeably looks little wet. She wears her hair pulled back in a small ponytail with pale pink tie and red flowers. Her winter attire consists of light pink shirt with round black eyes and x-shaped mouth along with yellow skirt, white stockings, and pink winter boots. For summer she wears light pink dress with pink text "Love Music", pink skirt, white folded socks, and pink shoes. In Magical Life of Three Towns, because she has grown a little bit, her hair reaches to waist and is noticeable longer. 'Personality' As a Lovely type idol, Karin is very sweet and cute. Karin is popular with everyone and well-liked. She is caring for others and generally nice, but she also believes in being honest and telling people things they may not want to hear. She acts maturely and is usually upbeat, but because of this some people tend to misjudge her by saying she doesn't really care about the feelings of others. In general, Karin is pretty stubborn and if hearing this bothers her, she wont say anything about it and just continue to wear a smile. She rarely ever gets angry, but the one thing that will set her off is seeing someone who has a passion for something fail to take it seriously. She deals with a lot of idol work, such as singing, dancing, and playing her keyboard. Background Karin was born and raised in Geneva, Switzerland but move to Parijuku many years later. Karin came to the Paniverse Elementary School one day and quickly know Natsuki, as well as charm mostly everyone in the class. At one point it was revealed that she was working with Yūrei. But over time Karin began to learn how much the others actually cared about her and after sacrificing herself to save them from being discovered, decided to officially join them in Season 4. Karin is a popular songstress with a lot of talent. Chronology 'Swiss Girl's Pitch' At school, Hiroko is telling everyone about the sponsorship her father's company is doing for a brand new song, and she is going to sing her song. She offers to give everyone an autograph while they are still cheap, but nobody seems to be at all interested; especially the male students, who would rather see a girl named Karin Shiraishi as the "World's Famous Swiss DJ". Eventually the girls ask where Karin lives, and they ask to come by and play on Sunday when she tells them it happens to be in Parijuku City Hall. She mentions that she has an audition though, so it conflicts with her busy schedule. Hiroko happens to overhear this and asks Karin if it will be the same one she's trying out for, and when it turns out it is, she claims she will win because her dad will be make it. It is then Karin's turn and she surprises everyone after showing up as a magical angel. Aiko, Natsuki, and the others are able to realize that Karin is an angel apprentice, while elsewhere, Angel Goddess has been able to recognize the angel spirit Karin was holding on the Magazine Cover. At the performance, Karin sing her song, titled "The Tune Only I Didn't Know" on the stage. 'Forming a Unit' In Episode 129, Karin and Rinne forms a Soft'☆'''Germanic alongside Hiroko, Natsuki, Yuko, and Aiko. Due to the fact that they are unable to perform on stage, Rinne does not like this event and decides to search 2 new members for her unit in Episode 175. The members are Chiyo Amanogawa and Kaname Uzuki. Etymology '''Shiraishi' (白石): Shira (白) means white while ishi (石) means stone. Karin (かりん) is likely the Japanese name for bellflower. Relationships Rinne Hoshizora: Karin and Rinne did not get along at first, but learned to sort most of their differences out as they worked together. However, as Angel Switzerland and Angel Netherlands, they do not let their normal selves' feelings toward each other get in the way, and it is usually thanks to that, Karin and Hiroko make up afterward. Chiyo Amanogawa: Chiyo and Karin have been close friends since childhood, and thus care about each other more than the other girls. Though Karin refuses to be a part of it in the beginning, she eventually receives the Angel of Milky Way's power when admitting that the thing she is most afraid of is losing Chiyo. Hiroko Kiriya: Hiroko is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children. However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since recovered and now work together to fight the villains. Yuko Himejima: Karin's best friend, along with fellow members of Soft'☆'''Germanic. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. Natsuki Aizawa: After a certain episode in the series, Karin gets in better terms with Natsuki, who both have a dream in music. Kaname Uzuki: Karin's best friend is Kaname, and she was also her only friend until she got to know Chinatsu, though it is unknown how they met each other. After becoming a part of Magical Girl Team, she gets friends with everyone, but is still formal and uses the suffix "-chan" (baby talk variation of "san") to everyone in her group. Trivia *When talking to her in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, Karin sings one of a few random songs. A line to one of her songs is that she sings better than Akari Oozora from ''Aikatsu!. *Sometimes Karin is dubbed as the "World's Most Famous Swiss DJ" by fans, due to her perfect music abilities. *Karin bears a resemblance to Onpu Segawa from "Ojamajo Doremi". She even has a similar personality. *She and Chiyo were voted as the most beautiful girls for the girls' fashion magazine, "Mrs. America's Multicolored Dream". She is mystified at being one of the top two. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:European characters Category:Lovely Idols